The present invention relates to a link structure of a storing-type roof of an automotive vehicle which comprises a storing-type roof configured to cover an opening formed above a cabin, a link mechanism foldably supporting the storing-type roof, and a drive device to drive the link mechanism.
A design line which extends, in a vehicle longitudinal direction, along a lower end of a window glass, i.e., a so-called beltline is provided at a side face of a vehicle body of an automotive vehicle. It is known that this beltline is a design factor to determine an impression of a vehicle appearance by its inclination or emphasis conditions. For example, in a sedan type of vehicle which needs to give a serene impression, the beltline is generally formed substantially in a horizontal shape in a side view.
Meanwhile, in a vehicle which needs to give a sporty impression, the beltline is generally configured in a slant shape such that its rear side is elevated in the side view. Further, in this kind of vehicle, the sporty feeling can be emphasized by configuring the beltline such that its rear side is positioned on an inward side, in a vehicle width direction, of the vehicle relative to its front side (i.e., a throttling shape), thereby giving energetic feeling, and/or by configuring the vehicle such that a vehicle height is relatively low.
Meanwhile, in the automotive vehicle which comprises the storing-type roof configured to openably cover the opening formed above the cabin in which a passenger gets in, i.e., in a so-called open car, the above-described beltline serves as a peripheral edge of an opening which is formed at a vehicle body for storing the storing-type roof in the vehicle body.
For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0283286 A1 discloses a retractable roof 2 (the storing-type roof) which is storable in the vehicle body through the opening formed at the vehicle body which has the peripheral edge along the beltline in the automotive vehicle having the beltline configured in the slant shape such that its rear side is elevated in the side view.
The retractable roof 2 of the above-described patent document is openably supported by a link mechanism pivotally supported at a rotational axis X which is located in back of a side door and at a lower level than the beltline.
In the structure of the above-described patent document, the distance between the rotational axis X of the link mechanism and a front roof panel 21 covering over a cabin tends to be so long that a radius of rotation of an opening/closing locus of the storing-type roof become large.
However, in a case where the beltline configured such that its rear side is positioned on the inward side, in the vehicle width direction, of the vehicle relative to its front side (i.e., the throttling shape) is desired in order to emphasize the sporty feeling, for example, the opening which is formed at the vehicle body for storing the storing-type roof in the vehicle body is configured such that its rear side becomes narrower.
Therefore, in a case of the storing-type roof having the large radius of rotation like the one disclosed in the above-described patent document, since the opening/closing locus of the storing-type roof overlaps a narrow portion of the opening formed at the vehicle body or overlaps a floor face of the storing compartment where the storing-type roof is stored, there is a concern that the storing-type roof may not be storable in the vehicle body.
Further, in a case where the vehicle equipped with the storing-type roof having the large radius of rotation like the one disclosed in the above-described patent document is configured such that the vehicle height is high for securing a deep floor face of the storing compartment relative to the beltline or that the vehicle longitudinal length is long, in order that the opening/closing locus of the storing-type roof and the storing compartment do not overlap each other, there is a concern that the sporty feeling may be damaged.
As described above, there is a problem that the open car equipped with the storing-type roof having the large rotational radius disclosed in the above-described patent document may not compatibly attain the desired-shaped beltline and the storing of the storing-type roof in the vehicle body.